


Telling The Truth

by LetsGetNonCanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetNonCanon/pseuds/LetsGetNonCanon
Summary: A strong couple talks to each other about anything. Absolutely. Anything.





	

Alphys let out a happy sigh as she stared out the window. It was so overwhelming, it seemed like her life did a complete 180 once she got to the surface. Everyday was so beautiful, the bright blue sky, the warm shining sun, the sounds of the birds singing overhead, it was all so vibrant and exciting. The best part was, that she got to enjoy this amazing new world with Undyne, the one woman in the world her made her feel like she belonged. Of course, she didn’t want to discredit her friends either. Frisk, Mettaton, the skeleton brothers, they were all people she felt comfortable with. But Undyne was...different. Ever since they got their small house together on the surface, every day felt showered in love and affection. Whatever Alphys needed to talk about, Undyne was there, ready to listen and help. It was thanks to her that Alphys really didn’t need constant reassurance anymore. She wasn’t exactly fond of herself, but she was far from the self loathing state she’d been in underground. 

Alphys turned from her spot on the window and walked around the place she called home. There was the small living room she was currently sitting in, beyond that the kitchen. In the kitchen there were two doors. The one on the right led to the bathroom, while the one on the left was for her and Undyne’s bedroom. It was simple, but to Alphys, it was absolutely perfect. Alphys found her herself back in her living room, when something outside caught her eye. It was Undyne and Papyrus, both making a mad dash towards her front door. Sans was following behind then at a leisurely pace, carrying a book under his arm. Papyrus made it to the door first, kicking it open with a victorious screech.

“HAHA, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS WON THE FOOTRACE!” he bellowed.

“No fair!” Undyne gasped as she made it to the door, “You had a head start!”

“undyne, you aren’t accusing my brother of doing anything _fishy_ are ya?” sans said, somehow appearing behind them in an instant.

“OH MY GOD SANS. FIRST YOU WON’T EVEN COMPETE IN THE RACE, AND NOW YOU’RE SUBJECTING US TO YOUR TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR?”

“chill out bro, i’m just trying to get my _foot in the door_ ” sans replied as he entered.

“Oh uh, hello everyone.” Alphys stammered.

“Alphy!” Undyne said as she grabbed Alphys in a vicious hug, “Wait until you see what we’ve been up to!”

Sans walked over and handed Alphys the book he was holding. Alphys opened the front cover and was surprised to see a photo of the Ruins staring back at her. She flipped through the photo book, there were pictures from all over the underground! Hotland, Snowden, MTT Resort, they even managed to get into the the True Lab! (Something that made Alphys cringe a bit as she turned the page.) Alphys looked up from the book, a mix of amazement and confusion decorating her face.

“You guys went back underground?”

“OF COURSE! AFTER COMING TO THE SURFACE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALSO BECOME A GREAT PHOTOGRAPHER! UNDYNE SAID SHE WANTED MEMORIES FROM THE UNDERGROUND, AND SHE KNEW I WAS JUST THE SKELETON FOR THE JOB!”

“no _bones_ about it paps. but we gotta go, we promised to pick up frisk from school today, remember?”

“OF COURSE I REMEMBER! ALPHYS! UNDYNE! WE MUST DEPART!”

With that, Papyrus sprinted out the door, with Sans in...lukewarm pursuit. Alphys and Undyne flopped onto the couch, looking over all the photos. The two sat there for what seemed like hours, reminiscing and laughing over almost every picture. Eventually, Alphys realized something. Alphys realized that Undyne never told her about her plans to go back underground, or her reason for even wanting to. She heard Papyrus’ explanation loud and clear but it didn’t make any sense. Undyne fought for years to liberate the monsters, why try to remember what it was like?

“Why did you do all this? I thought you hated it underground.” Alphys finally asked.

“Well I did, we all did. But it was still our home, it’s where we grew up, it’s where we lived, it’s where we met. I figured it might be nice just to have sometime to look back on you know?” Undyne replied solemnly.

“Aw Undyne, that’s so-”

“Wait!” she interrupted, “I almost forgot, I have one more for you!”

Undyne reached into her pocket and handed Alphys a photograph. It was the garbage dump, the very top of the waterfall looking down into the abyss. Alphys stared at it, unblinking as her blood ran cold. Old feelings came rushing back to her, a raging torrent of despair flooding her mind. The crushing feeling of hopelessness, the twinge of fear as she locked eyes with the dark depths, the small glimmer of relief at the thought that it would all...end. Alphys barely heard Undyne talking as she trembled in the photo’s presence. 

“Isn’t great?” Undyne smiled, “It’s where we first met! Papyrus says he knows how to blow it up poster size, I was thinking we could hanging it up over by the-”

“No.” Alphys whispered.

“W-what? Aw come on, I went all the way underground so we could have a-”

“I said no Undyne.” Alphys stood, stomping away from the couch.

“Why not?! What? Are you ashamed of me or something?!” Undyne huffed.

“It’s not like that Undyne, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Please just drop it.” Alphys choked.

“I’m not gonna drop it Alphys! I was just trying to do something nice for you and you’re acting like a b-”

“Undyne,” Alphys whipped around, “will you please just **shut the fuck up**?!”

Alphys clasped her claws over her mouth as soon as she realized what she’d said. Undyne was staring at her, her eye wide in shock. Alphys could feel a hot sting growing in the back of her eyes, her entire body shaking with fear and regret. Undyne stood up, slowly walking towards Alphys. Alphys stood, paralyzed in the spot. She wasn’t sure what Undyne was about to do, probably yell at her, or swear back at her, or stomp out of the house and never speak to her again. Alphys couldn’t find it in her heart to blame her either way. Undyne knelt down and put a hand on Alphys’ shoulder.

“Alphys. What’s wrong?” Undyne breathed.

“I...I don’t want to talk about it…”

“That isn’t what I asked. You know I’m gonna keep asking you about it until one of us turns to dust unless you answer me.” Undyne said firmly.

“Fine,” Alphys sighed, “remember when you found me at the garbage dump? I wasn’t there to test a theory or gather data. I was there because...I was going to jump. I was planning to commit suicide, the only reason I didn’t was because you found me before I could.”

“You...you were going to do what?!”

“Please don’t make me say it again.” Alphys sobbed quietly.

“But why? When we were talking you were so full of life! Everything you said, you said it with so much passion and devotion!”

“Why? Why?! I almost ruined so many families! I turned the king’s dead son into some sort botanical abomination! I thought...I thought everyone hated me. I just felt so weak I… I didn’t know what else to do.” Alphys confessed.

Undyne stared her down for another long minute. With a heavy sigh she stood, removing her eye patch as she did so. Alphys flinched a little when she did, and not just because she was staring into an empty eye socket. (Being friends with Sans and Papyrus desensitized you to that sorta thing.) It was because Undyne looked like she was in terrible pain as she removed the patch from her face. Undyne was always so strong, so capable. Seeing her flinch made Alphys sick to her stomach.

“I know how you felt.” Undyne said slowly.

“You...what?”

“I know how it feels. To feel weak and powerless. After I lost my eye, I thought it was all over for me.”

“B-b-but you said you liked the eye patch! That it made you look tougher!”

“I lied alright?!” Undyne snapped, “I felt so weak and afraid. No one else in the royal guard lost a limb in the line of duty. It made me feel useless, like I could never do my job again.”

“But, you were the captain!” Alphys retorted.

“Not at first. I was a grunt, just like everyone else. I wanted to just curl up somewhere dark and give up. Do you know why I didn’t?”

“Why?”

“Because, I had my friends. I had the royal guard, and King Asgore. They supported me, they helped me get over my injury. With their help, I was back kicking ass in no time!” Undyne cheered, raising a fist to the sky. 

“Well I’m not injured, I’m just a big screw up.’ Alphys looked down at floor dejectedly.

“No you’re not!” Undyne said, kneeling back to eye level with Alphys, “You don’t have to feel weak anymore, I’m here for you. I can be strong enough for the both of us, until I show you that you’re no failure!”

“Undyne…” Alphys said as she began to tear up, “I’m...Im sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Undyne said with a hug, “Just promise me you won’t do anything drastic.”

Alphys pulled away quickly, “Of course I won’t! After I met you I knew I had to stay alive! You were so nice and pretty, I could never stop thinking about-”

Alphys stopped once she noticed the huge grin on Undyne’s face. Alphys could feel an uncomfortable heat upon her own as her words fluttered out of existence. The feelings she had finally began to fizzle out, and all she could feel was relief. Relief that she didn’t go through with it, relief that there was someone who loved her. Relief that she had finally gotten all off of her chest. Alphys grabbed Undyne and hugged her tight, hot tears streaming down her face. She weeped silently in Undyne’s chest as the later tried desperately to make sure she wasn’t noticed crying as well. The thought of losing Alphys made Undyne’s legs feel weak and unbalanced, so she clutched Alphys not just for comfort, but for balance as well. Undyne kissed Alphys’ forehead as she continued to cry, the rest of the world blocked off from her. Finally she looked up, and although her face was covered in tears, she was still wearing a smile.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't do it. People love you.


End file.
